


On Fire

by ismyvoodooworking (coloursflyaway)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Prostate Massage, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/ismyvoodooworking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is already breathing heavily, thin lips parted and his pupils blown wide, his hands holding onto the bars of the bed so tightly that Graham can almost feel his own fingers ache in sympathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

 Richard is already breathing heavily, thin lips parted and his pupils blown wide, his hands holding onto the bars of the bed so tightly that Graham can almost feel his own fingers ache in sympathy.  
It's a beautiful, beautiful picture, because there are no ties, no cuffs to force Richard to stay in the position he is in, just his own will and a few, short words from Graham’s lips which prevent him from moving and finding completion in the touch of his own hand.  
As a reward, Graham twists his fingers a little deeper into his lover and feels him shudder.

They have been like this for at least twenty minutes by now, first with Richard on his hands and knees, mewling and pushing back against the small licks and quick thrusts of Graham’s tongue, then a single, thick finger inside his greedy hole; but no matter how lovely and wanton the other looked like that, this is the position Graham likes him in most; spread legs and arched back, the long column of Richard’s throat bared.  
He scissors his fingers slightly – not because he plans on giving Richard another one, even if the other’s small thrusts and desperate moans make it clear he would like it, but because he knows that Richard likes the feeling of being stretched, even if it’s just slightly, just a bit. And the other makes a little, broken sound in the back of his throat and tries to push back onto Graham’s fingers to somehow feel more of them.

The sight is enough to make Graham’s cock harden even further, precome surely already beading at the head, even though he hasn’t allowed himself one single touch since he slipped out of his clothes tonight. It wouldn’t be wise, not when he knows that it will take another small eternity until he can allow himself to come.  
To distract himself from thoughts like this, Graham leans down and starts sucking one more mark onto his lover’s already marked skin; right where his thigh and hipbone meet, and Richard moans just like Graham knew he would.

Without stopping to darken the bruise which is slowly appearing on the other’s pale skin, Graham starts moving his fingers again, short, hard thrusts, which are too little to satisfy, every of them just causing enough friction to make sure that Richard’s nerve ends won’t stop firing, the pleasure won’t be allowed to ebb down.  
It's the best way to turn Richard into a complete and utter mess and Graham relishes it, just like he relishes the small hitches of the other's breath, the way the muscles under his lips tense up, only to relax again when Richard forces them to. And it's better still when he deliberately lets his fingertips brush across his lover's prostate, even the small sensation enough to have Richard arch up and gasp Graham's name, his fingers clenching around the bars once more.

With a grin, he pulls off, takes a moment to inspect the beautiful red mark now marring the perfect skin before he looks up at Richard, his fingers still fucking into the other hard.  
"Do you want more?", he asks almost sweetly, thrusts his fingers inside his lover especially hard, just to see his eyes slip shut and his teeth tear at his lower lip.  
"Yes, yes, please..."

The response is as enthusiastic as Graham has expected it to be, and for a moment, he doesn't reply, just rubs the tip of his ring finger against the other's loose hole. "You can have that…Or I could make you come, if that is what you want."  
He has expected a second of hesitation, maybe even longer, but there is none, Richard's hips moving back against Graham's fingers as he shakes his head frantically. "No, no, please, need more, another, please."

The sound, the words make Graham feel hot all over, the thought that Richard needs to be filled up more than he needs to be pushed over the edge, even with his cock hard and flushed almost too much, but he still doesn't give the other what he wants right away. Instead, he leans in and licks at the mark he has left there only a few moments before, gives it a last suck which has Richard keening, pushing back against his fingers to somehow make the third one slip inside as well in an absolutely wanton display of need.  
This is exactly why he does these things, Graham catches himself thinking, not the pleasure or the smile Richard always gives him afterwards, sated and spent and loving, but moments like this, where he can make the other lose control completely.

And then, he finally does give in, pushes his ring finger into Richard's waiting hole, hardly any resistance meeting him, not even when he thrusts all three fingers inside the other as hard as he can, only to pull them out the second later and do it all over again.  
He keeps the pace for a few more moments, listens to Richard’s heavy breathing, before he slows the thrusts down to something lazier, more languid. The change makes the younger man whine lowly, his hips starting to move with Graham’s thrusts nonetheless, as if everything else was impossible.

For a moment, Graham considers just continuing this for the next half an hour or so, fucking Richard so slowly he won’t even know his own name when he comes, but in the end, the temptation of making the other moan and gasp and fall apart completely is too strong.  
Graham continues with the lazy thrusts for a few more minutes before he stills his motions altogether, making Richard whine softly as if he didn't even have the strength left to form complete words. His fingertips find the other's prostate as if to make up for the lack of friction and press down hard; the reaction is everything Graham could ask for.

With a sharp moan, almost a scream, Richard arches up from the mattress and grinds down against the fingers inside him, his eyes sliding shut as if any more sensation would finally be too much, and even if it was only a ray of light, a touch of colour. Graham does it again, and the moan is even sweeter, the sheen of sweat covering Richard's skin almost making the other glow as he desperately tries to fuck himself on his lover's fingers, even now clinging onto the bars of the bed.  
The sight makes Graham's heart swell a little, and his cock ache.

Again, he leans down to brush his lips over the other's skin, leaving a trail of kisses from Richard's hipbone to the base of his cock, which has the younger man's breath coming in short huffs, his hips still moving against the fingers inside him. Graham lets his lips wander further, presses a small kiss to the side of Richard's erection and listens to the small moan escaping. It's always lovely to have his lover like this, so worked up that even the smallest touch is enough to make him dizzy.  
"Two things, alright?", Graham starts softly, his breath fanning out over heated skin. “First of all, you are not allowed to move.” He emphasizes his words with another small kiss, a lick up to the head of Richard’s cock. “And you are not allowed to come.”

Perhaps he should look up to see if Richard is nodding or mouthing yes or signalling that he has understood in some other way, but Graham doesn’t bother with such trivialities, instead just pulls back enough so he can swallow down the other’s cock with one, fluid motion, listens to Richard choke on his breath.

He doesn’t even give Richard a moment to adjust, just starts sucking, bobbing his head slowly while he keeps his fingers still pressed up against his lover’s prostate, slowly varying the pressure to make sure that he won’t be allowed to forget about them.  
Already,  Richard’s breathing is so heavy it sounds as if he was drowning, and Graham does everything to make it worse, traces the thick vein on the underside of his erection with the tip of his tongue before he presses it into the sensitive spot just beneath the head, increasing the suction every time he moves upwards.

After the dozens upon dozens of times he has done this, it’s easy to find the right rhythm, the right amount of pressure against Richard’s prostate, but it’s not enough yet, because Richard is still keeping as still as humanely possible, the muscles of his lower stomach tensed up and his heels pressed deep into the mattress, and that just won’t do it. He’s not playing fair, he knows that, but Graham doesn’t care, just lets his second hand wander up Richard’s thigh until he can cup the other’s balls, massaging them lightly while the fingers he still has buried deep inside the other start moving once more.

He doesn't give Richard more than small, miniscule thrusts, which only manage to drag his calloused fingertips over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his lover, and yet, it is enough to make the other mewl, keen, his voice already breathless and hoarse as if he had been screaming for an hour at least. It's a wonderful sound which only spurs Graham on more, who sucks especially hard when his lips are only wrapped around the head of Richard's cock anymore, pushes the tip of his tongue against the slit to taste the bitter precome before he slides back down.  
If he was merciful, he would pull off and tell Richard to come, jerk him off so the other can come on his face, his chest, but the thought is not enough, not when he could have so much more.

So Graham keeps going, rubs his prostate harder and presses his thumb harshly against the soft skin just behind Richard's balls, and suddenly, the other is stuttering, making sounds which not quite add up words for a few seconds, before Richard reclaims the control over his lips.  
"Graham, no, please", he gasps out, and the other almost stops, but then there are more words following, a dozen /please/s and then, "Stop, please, I'll come, I'll-"

Instead of stopping, Graham just grins as much as he can in his position, makes sure to suck especially hard when he moves back up and finally, finally, the other breaks, hips snapping up in a single, graceless, desperate thrust which pushes the head of Richard's cock impossibly deep into Graham's mouth.  
There are tears gathered in the corners of his eyes when Graham finally does pull off, his lips swollen and surely red when he licks them, three fingers still inside of Richard, who is looking both horrified at his own lack for control and yet still so, so desperate.

“God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”, Richard starts, his voice still wrecked in the most delicious way, and Graham just shifts so he can cut him off with a kiss, letting him know it’s all okay. He keeps pulls back after only a few seconds nonetheless, since he knows that it would be far too easy to lose himself in Richard’s lips and breath and taste even now.  
“I could let you come, though”, he adds a moment afterwards, watches his lover’s eyes fly open. “You would just have to say a word and I’ll let you fuck my mouth until you can’t even scream anymore.”

Richard’s breathing seems to have stopped altogether, his pupils dilated impossibly wide, and Graham draws the pause out a little longer before he continues, “Or…or you could have yet another finger.”  
As if to emphasise his words, he twists his fingers slightly, makes the other jerk on the sheets.

This time, the answer doesn’t come immediately, and it pleases Graham more than anything, because it shows just how far gone the other already is, just how close to the edge. But in the end, it’s the answer Graham has expected which Richard gives, shaking his head slightly, eyes determined.  
“A-Another, please”, he replies, his voice hardly more than a whisper, “Just, more, please…”

The sound goes straight to Graham’s cock, makes it feel as if he was burning up, and he wants to comply and give Richard just what he needs, wants to feel the younger man’s hole stretched around his fingers, fluttering and twitching as he tries to take it, but he doesn’t yet. Instead he presses hard against Richard’s prostate, then asks, “Are you sure?”  
Of course, he knows that Richard is certain, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to watch the other bite his lip to supress a whimper, doesn’t want to hear the desperate hitch of his breath.  
“It could be so much easier… I’d let you come down my throat, if you wanted to. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

His lover makes a small, pitiful sound, pushes back against Graham’s fingers until the knuckles are pressed hard against his hole, but doesn’t say a thing.  
“Do you want to come?”, Graham asks again, his voice low and soft as he squeezes Richard’s balls gently, brushes his fingertips over the sensitive skin, but the other still just clenches his fists around the bars of the bed, shakes his head with more determination than Graham would have expected.  
“No”, he gasps out, forces his eyes open so that he can fix blue eyes on Graham’s face, “No, don’t want to come, need more… need to feel it tomorrow, need to feel _you_ …”

He has heard this answer before, but that doesn’t matter, because Graham intends to hear it another hundred times at least, the breathlessness and sheer want in the other’s voice addictive.  
For another few moments, Graham doesn't move, just looks down at Richard to see him wait in anticipation, in hope, before he does as the other asked him to, slowly eases another broad finger into Richard's stretched hole. It has to hurt, the ring of muscles clenching around the intrusion, as if not sure if to pull Graham's fingers deeper or force them out again, but when Richard moans, there is no trace of pain in his voice, only lust.

Unlike before, Graham is not satisfied with keeping his lover spread open underneath him this time, pulls out instead, only to force his fingers back inside a moment afterwards, hard enough to rock Richard back on the mattress slightly. He is rewarded with another moan and so Graham does it again and again, fucks the younger man open thoroughly until he is sure that no breath is left inside of Richard's lungs.

"What is it you want?", he finally asks when he twists his wrist, changes the angle so that the next thrust is hitting the other's prostate, drawing a barely suppressed scream from Richard's lips.  
"God, Graham, more, please."  
He could give the other what he wants so easily, but he doesn't, just lets his fingertips brush over the sweet spot another time before he orders, "Tell me."  
A few moments pass before there is an answer, the air filled with the sound of slick flesh sliding together, of his lover's constant little noises, but then the other manages to reply.  
“Your cock, I need you to fuck me, need to come around your cock…”

His voice trails off, as if talking any more was too much, but the words already spoken are more than enough for Graham, who starts rubbing Richard’s prostate until the other is struggling to breathe.  
“No.”  
It’s one, simple word and yet it’s enough to make the other’s eyes fly open again, a plea written all over his features. Almost, it’s enough to make Graham change his mind, especially since his own cock is aching at the thought of burying himself inside his lover, feeling his muscles contract around his cock, the heat and the tightness, the way he knows Richard would push back against him.  
But still, he shakes his head, smirks.  
“I won’t”, he continues and twists his fingers, “After all, you didn’t do what I asked you to do, so you won’t get a reward. But…”  
Graham presses a small kiss to the head of Richard’s cock, tastes precome and hears the other moan.  
“But if you are good now, I’ll fuck you after you’ve come.”

There is another needy sound coming from the other, dark and perfect, as much an agreement as any word could have been and Graham doesn’t waste any time, just lowers himself down until his breath is fanning out over the head of Richard’s cock.  
“Don’t come before I tell you to.”

And that is the only warning Richard gets before Graham swallows him down, relaxing his jaw so that it’s one fluid motion rather than a few, his lips stretched wide by the time he stops to pull back up.  
He has always loved this, the weight and feeling of his lover’s cock on his tongue, the taste of sweat and precome and Richard, the way he can feel just how good his mouth feels for the other by the way he clenches around his fingers.  
It’s the easiest thing to find the right rhythm after months of learning how to read Richard’s body, harder and faster than last time and his fingers matching the pace, fucking into the other and making sure that he hits  Richard’s prostate almost every time.

Only a few moments pass before his lover is moaning, thrusting up slightly into Graham’s mouth now that he is allowed to move again, and it’s so, so obvious that he’s close already, even after only such a short time, that it takes Graham’s breath away. Any other time, he would let Richard come into his mouth, swallow down whatever he can give, but now he just slows down slightly, listens how Richard fights against the urge to just let go.  
He’s losing, of course he is, but before he can fail to obey Graham’s command, the other goes still all of a sudden.  
“Stop”, he gasps out with a voice that is as wrecked as he looks, “Stop, it’s too much, I’ll come, just…”

This time, Graham does as he is asked without a moment’s hesitation, ignoring the small whine falling from his lover’s lips to pull off his cock. He spreads his fingers as far as he can, stretching Richard open far beyond the point of comfort for a moment before pressing them against his prostate.  
“Alright then”, he says, answers, with his lips still moving against the sensitive skin, hears a hitch in the other’s breath. “Come for me.”

He doesn’t suck Richard’s cock down again, doesn’t start fucking him with his fingers, instead rubs his index and middle finger over his lover’s prostate, teasing the sensitive spot until Richard is moving back against him frantically. The other’s inner muscles are convulsing around him, sucking him deeper and deeper in a way Graham knows too well, a warning that Richard is so, so close to coming; he presses the pad of his thumb against the swollen, stretched rim of his lover’s opening, and it’s finally too much.

Richard comes with a cry of Graham’s name and a hundred curses, thrusting up into thin air as he spills hot, white seed over his own stomach, a few spurts hitting Graham’s chin and lips, thick fingers stretching him open and massaging his prostate all the way through it until Richard is spent and sated, lying boneless on the mattress.

Knowing when to push, and when to stop pushing, Graham scissors his fingers one last time before he pulls them out, licking at the come staining his face. Richard is still watching him, hands fixed to the bars of the bed, and it’s hard to even take his time to ask before thrusting into the other’s body.  
He does so nonetheless, wiping his lube-covered hand on the sheets before sliding it up Richard’s thigh, a wordless question.  
“Do you still want me to fuck you?”, Graham asks and thinks he knows the answer, but he has to make sure nonetheless, his thumb stroking the soft skin while he waits for a nod which comes a moment later.

He’s so hard it hurts, and still it feels as if more blood was rushing to his cock, the thought that even after all this Richard wants his cock, for no other reason than to feel Graham inside him, is incredible.  
But for now, there is no more time to think or concentrate on the warmth slowly spreading out through his chest, because Richard is spreading his legs wider, offering himself, and Graham can’t resist any longer.  
Without another moment of hesitation, Graham grabs the other’s legs and throws them over his shoulders, thrusts inside him in one, fluid motion.

After such a long time of being stretched, there is next to no resistance and so Graham doesn’t bother going slow, spurred on by the sounds Richard is making and his own burning desire, he sets a rhythm twice as hard as he the one before, pounding into the other until his skin feels as if he was on fire, his heart beating loudly in his ears.  
His movements are sloppy and graceless, but Richard doesn’t seem to mind, arching his back to give him a better angle, his legs trying everything to draw Graham closer, force his cock inside the other deeper, and Graham does what he can to give his lover everything he is asking for.

Before long, pleasure is coiling up in his lower stomach, tingling up his spine and down his limbs, making his toes curl, and he is far too close from far too little and so, so far past caring, everything forgotten which is not Richard’s face and eyes and body and words.  
It only takes another two or three minutes before Graham breaks, heat exploding and drowning him as he comes deep inside of Richard, riding out his orgasm with thrusts that are even harder than before, unable to even give the other a moment to breathe.

Not collapsing on top of Richard takes every ounce of self-control Graham has left in his body, his head still spinning when he crashes down onto the mattress next to the other, a pair of arms enveloping him immediately. Richard has always been affectionate in private, especially after sex, and the thought that only a few people will ever know about that, even if they think to have memorised every detail about him, is enough to make Graham smile.  
“Good?”, he asks, because long sentences are too difficult and not necessary anyway. And Richard moves closer, buries his face in the crook of his neck and breathes in, out, in, out.  
“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
